


Hogwarts

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: deatheaterdrabs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus can’t walk away—it’s his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic belong to J.K. Rowling!No harm intended and no profit made.  
> A/N: This was my entry for challenge #9: Severus Snape at [deatheaterdrabs](http://deatheaterdrabs.livejournal.com/). My inspiration came from the picture, but mostly from the date on it: 1981. From what I understood, Severus was twenty-one and it was his first year of teaching. Thanks to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.

Severus Snape stopped in the middle of his tracks, looking back to the gate he had walked through in order to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the middle of the night, and the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the branches and leaves from the Whomping Willow behind him.  
  
Not a soul was about, and Severus was sure he could walk back out unnoticed. It would be so easy. Except for the fact that the old man would know he had been there.  
  
The soon-to-be-Potions-Master was so tempted to walk away from it all, just walk back and forget he had ever been there. He knew he was going to hate it there—the kids, the teaching, the mentoring and having to be polite to his colleagues every single morning. He could already imagine it in his mind, easily losing his patience and killing someone in the first few days. It was going to consume his life, and there was nothing he could do about it, because this, this was his target.  
  
Infiltrate Hogwarts.  
  
Severus turned back around and faced the castle. He breathed in deeply before placing one foot in front of the other as he masked his face to neutral and checked to insure that his mental barriers were in place.  
  
It was his only mission for the time being, and there was no way he would be allowed to fail it.


End file.
